icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Scarlett123/Don't you hate that?
Hello stranger which I do not know the name of! Welcome to todays blog! Yippee!!!! Lately I have been brain-dead with no ideas for a blog post. I know, I'm a bad person. So today I was on chat (how obvious), and I asked the lovely people of the iCarly Wikia for some ideas on a blog. And I stole some from Holy Chiz!!! '''Yes, thank you Holy Chiz very much for giving me this idea for a blog, it's a real classic. So yeah, let' get on with this! So today I shall be talking about; Don't you hate that? Yes, it's not exactly a topic but it's a thing. '''GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT?! '''I apologize for that, I've got a bit of an anger issue. Ooo, that's something to add to 'Things you probably didn't know about me!'... Nice. Well, let's get started! Sorry, I said that twice now. Wow, I apologize for a lot of things in these blogs. I'm going to stop. I don't apologize for that! I'm not sorry! But anyfrogs, let's just start with a few things that annoy a lot of people. * Telly advertisements. thumb|300px|right Now I don't mean the normal advertisements I mean just the really annoying ones that everyone hates. Now some of them are really funny like this brand that makes really good and classic advertisements called Super Bowl. Which there is a link of one of the best commercial they made on the side. But some of the commercials are just down right dumb. Like ones that have boys falling over girls that are half naked but it turns out it's just a computer or a car or something. Or ones that a geek nerd boy comes home and finds girls in bikinis on his couch. It's just really annoying and mad. Like there is this one advertisement which I saw that there's this lady and she's walking towards some boys playing sports all slow-motiony and the boys are just staring. Then you see that she is carrying two Dorrito bags but then comes this big fat ugly guy with THREE Dorrito bags and the boys run over to the guy and not the lady. *Desperate girls begging for looks on photos on websites I'm saying desperate girls who beg for comments and likes on photos of them on things such as twitter, facebook, myspace, tumblr and on and on. No, I don't have a facebook or a myspace but I have seen these things online by accident and it really bothers me. Also, no I do not have a tumblr anymore because I just didn't keep up. Yeah. Well it bothers me because, most of the time, these pictures the girls are just showing parts that aren't necessary, not even their face. It's just so annoying. Sorry, I don't mean to offend you if you do this which I hope you don't. *Random people getting into others conversations. I hate it when you're anywhere, like on chat here for instance when newbies come and just act crazy to get attention and get into other peoples conversations when actually they have no idea what they are talking about! You know what I mean? I'm not being rude or offensive if you did this but it's just really annoying. Like.... I can't give you an example because, I don't want to name anyone but really if you do this just please don't do it. It's really annoying. *Fakers and posers Now this is a major problem online. When boys or girls make a fake account anywhere and post other peoples picutres and identitys. Like if a ten year old girl pretends to be a sixteen year old girl and posts pictures and stuff and it just ends up..... bad. I mean there are some things that you shouldn't know about at a certain age. Right? Or like for instance, you pretend you're this girl and that and then when people find out that you're a faker and a poser then it just goes all wrong. You lose all your friends and everything, it's just mad! But if you admit it, it'll be fine and people will forgive you and you can start over again but really, how is faking going to help? *Stupid blogs and questions When like you make a blog just saying random and stupid stuff about other people thats not even true, and you do it just to be the center of attention. Even if it's just a joke it's still rude. Also when you make a stupid question on Yahoo! or Wiki Answers or whatever saying stuff like 'Why is the sky blue? Why isn't it green?' and it is just so annoying, seeing that stuff on the internet it's just a waste of time man. A waste of precious time when you could be eating hamburgers at McDonalds with Brad Pitt.... man. *Remakes of movies Why do people make remakes of movies? Why not just keep it as it is, like Romeo and Juliet I understand because it's really old and like Hamlet, they're both world history and they're amazing and bloody brilliant. But remakes of movies such as 'Let Me In' or 'The Twilight Zone', and on and on. It's just... why? Why can't you sit and relax and watch the good old movies from the past? It's just annoying to me, it might not be to you, but it is to me. *Critcizing Now I don't think criticizing is bad or anything. It's good if you want to improve something. But I hate, absoloutley hate people who criticize just for the fun of it and they end up just saying stupid and/or rude things. Like if you ask, 'What do you think of this chapter for my story?' and someone answers, 'It's good but you should add a magical pony that marries a unicorn and has half pony, half unicorn and half monster babies.' What is the point in that just seriously, you are throwing away precious time man! People want honest answers. But I have to admit some of the answers are damn funny, but really. Also what really annoys me is this: 'Oh your story is rubbish.' And you don't even say why. Why is it a load of honkey donkey poo? Also this: 'Your story is brilliant! I love it!' But when actually it's a load of poo and no one likes it. Be honest! But not too honest or people will hate you forever. '''FOREVER! So that's pretty much it for now. Sorry it's sort of a failure, there are a load more of things that annoy me but there wil be too many things to write and I know you guys don't like boring and long blogs so. Yeah, that's it for now.... byeee.... 'HOUSTON! ' *Golly gosh, that's getting old.....* Category:Blog posts